


Home Invaders

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Gen, Home Invasion, How Do I Tag, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, implications of intent to kidnap and breed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: It was a normal night for Megatron and Eclipse.  Except something tripped the alarm and the guards aren't responding.Now it's just them... and whoever is in the house with them.





	1. Part 1 - Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small series of one shots that ended up creating a bigger story.

 

His first indication something was wrong wasn't the alert system or even the guards.

 

It was the fact that it was too quiet.

 

Megatron had woken up and had been unable to fall back asleep.  Which wouldn't have been much except that his phone started to vibrate.  And even that wasn't enough to cause alarm except for who was on the other end.

 

Lugnut didn't call him in the middle of the night for stupid things.  Only Bombrush and Shockwave did, but that was for business.  Lugnut... only when shit was happening.

 

And from that call, Megatron had learned that one of his security systems had been hacked and shut off.  And that his guards weren't responding to any calls.

 

He had been told to barricade himself until back up arrived in five minutes.

 

But he couldn't do that.  The other security systems had noted something on the south entrance.  And Eclipse's room was there.

 

Taking his gun and a knife, Megatron left the safety of his fortified room.

 

He had managed to take out two men who seemed to have been sent to go find him.  They had been foolish to assume he was still asleep.  He had slit one before snapping the neck of the other.

 

But he couldn't let down his guard yet.  He still had no idea how many intruders there were.  And even though there were two sent after him, it was more than likely the rest of them were after Eclipse.

 

It made sense.  She was a more valuable commodity than he was.  She was weak and easy to handle while he would fight back.  Whoever had sent these men probably wanted to take her to head start their own hybrid research.  And Eclipse would be the means to give them more experiments quickly.

 

Like hell he was going to let that happen to his charge.

 


	2. Part 2 - Eclipse

 

A loud crash made Eclipse jump in her bunny slippers.  She had gotten up to go use the bathroom, but the loud noise had made her scared.

 

Had something fallen over?  Maybe Megatron got up to get a drink and dropped a glass?  No, he would have been cursing like the last time he had done that.

 

She could hear someone moving... no wait... was that two... three...

 

There were people in the house.  The only time there were other people in the house was when Megatron invited people over or they were coming to check up on her.

 

But Megatron never invited people over in the middle of the night.  And he always told her if someone was coming over.

 

Eclipse started to shake as she turned off the sink and the lights, remembering what she had done when she had escaped her enclosure in the facility and had to hide from the guards.  Moving quietly, she crawled into the cupboards under the sink, which was deprived of cleaning products due to her curiosity.

 

There was where she waited, alone in the dark under the tiny cupboard as she heard the sounds getting closer and closer.  Her breath was so slow and restricted, her fear overcoming her as she waited for the men to go away.

 

A slam made her gasp as she heard the men enter her room, the footsteps so much closer than before.  She thought she could make out cursing before the footsteps started up again.

 

It was scary.  Whoever was in her room was knocking over things.  Eclipse hoped they would go away soon or that the guards would come and-

 

The doorknob rattled.  She couldn't stop a gasp from escaping as it rattled harder and harder before a loud thump was heard.  Someone was trying to get in.  As the thumps got louder and louder, she could only sit there and hold back tears as she hoped they wouldn't find her.

 

BANG! BANG!

 

Her back straightened as the bangs ripped through the night.  Shouting soon erupted before more bangs.  Then there were more things being knocked over.  More shouting.  A scream and a cry of pain.  Thrashing and banging and things breaking.

 

Then it was silent.  Eclipse held herself as whoever was in there started running around.  She didn't know who it was until-

 

"Eclipse?!  Eclipse?!"

 

She recognized the sound, but she was still so scared that she could only manage a keening cry as she finally broke down.

 

A loud banging on the bathroom door answered her before it was ripped off the hinges.  As she heard it crash to the floor, Eclipse only hugged herself tighter before light seeped through the cracks of the cupboard.

 

"Eclipse!"  The doors opened to reveal Megatron's desperate face, his hands covered in blood with his own bare chest covered his cuts and bruises.

 

"W-W-Wahh~~~~" Unable to hold back, Eclipse broke into tears as she crawled into his arms to be held, scared out of her mind.

 

Megatron pulled her out of the cupboard as he brought her close, ignoring his cuts and bruises as he gently consoled her.  He made sure to turn his body so she wouldn't see the dead bodies in her room through the door-less entryway.

 

His only laxness could have gotten her hurt or worse.  He wouldn't let it happen again.


	3. Part 3 - Megatron

 

Primus... Primus, he had almost lost her.

 

If she hadn't managed to lock herself in the bathroom… If he hadn't woken up earlier... If he had decided to leave his phone on instead of turning it off to get a decent night of sleep.

 

These men.  They would have snatched her out of bed.  They would have taken her away to some place to be experimented on. Or worse.

 

But she was safe.  She was safe and alive in his arms.  Inconsolable, but alive.

 

"Sir?  Sir?"

 

Megatron didn't move as back up finally arrived.  Lugnut and Strika came in guns up as the rest of security moved through the house.

 

"Sir!  Are you alright?"

 

"We're fine," he breathed out as he kept his back to them, "We're fine."

 

"Primus," he could hear Strika curse, "These men were ready for war.  How did you-?"

 

"Took them by surprise.  They were too busy looking for Eclipse to see me before I popped two of them off."

 

"Sir, you're hurt."

 

"I'm fine, Lugnut."

 

"But-"

 

"I'm fine!" Megatron yelled out before he realized he had started his charge, who only curled up further into his lap, "We're fine..."

 

Nothing was said until another member of security came in.

 

"All rooms on the first floor are clear.  We're still checking the rest of the house and the grounds."

 

"Lugnut, get the car ready for me."

 

"Sir?"

 

"It's not safe here and Eclipse needs to be examined.  The facility is the safest place right now."

 

"Of course, Sir."

 

"We have a car ready.  I'll call Shockwave and tell him to come in."

 

"Thank you, Strika.  Lugnut."

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Bring me a blanket for Eclipse."

 

The man produced one quickly for him.  Wrapping the little bunny hybrid in it, he kept her pressed against his chest as he walked her out of her ruined and bloody room out to the car.

 

She didn't say anything until they were driving away.  "... Megatron?"

 

He looked down at her, still shivering and curled up in his arms.

 

"... Did I do something bad?"

 

That question caught him off guard.  "No... No, Eclipse, you did nothing wrong."

 

"But you're taking me back."

 

Crap.  He had promised he would never bring her back to the facility.  But there was no other option here.

 

"... I'm sorry."

 

She started to cry.

 

"...But it's for our safety."

 

"S-Safety?"

 

"Those men.  Those men that broke into your room.   They were... bad men."

 

"Bad?"

 

"They were going to take you away.  Take you away and hurt you.  And since they broke into our home, we're not safe there.  So we'll be staying at the facility where it’s safe.  Where they can't get to you."

 

Eclipse was able to understand that.  "Home?"

 

"... We'll only be staying for a little while.  Until we can be sure no bad men can break into our home again.  And I'll be staying with you."

 

"... You will?"

 

"Of course," he pulled her close to stroke her hair, "I'm promised to look after you.  So wherever you go, I go."

 

It was enough for the bunny hybrid to snuggle into his hand before she looked at his injuries.

 

"You're hurt."

 

"... It's nothing."

 

"But-"

 

"It's okay.  A few scratches and cuts; nothing Shockwave can't patch up."

 

He pulled her closer, ignoring the pain in the bullet wound of the shot that went through his shoulder.

 

"As long as you're alright... everything will be fine."

 

Megatron didn't know if everything would be fine after what had happened that night.  But just having Eclipse return his hold was enough for now.

 

END


End file.
